1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, especially to a socket connector for electrical connecting an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) backlight to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, there is known a LCD with backlight. The LCD has a circuit board onto which socket connectors are mounted and electrically connected. The backlight is received by the sockets and is thereby electrically connected to a backlight power source in the LCD. The backlight is referred to as a LCD backlight. The circuit board is referred to as a LCD circuit board. The socket connectors are referred to as LCD socket connectors.
The related art can refer to the Chinese Patent issue No. CN1101554C issued on Feb. 12, 2003.
Referring to FIG. 1, a LCD socket connector 1 for electrically connecting an LCD backlight 2 to a LCD circuit board 3, comprises a dielectric housing 12, a conductive contact 13 received in the dielectric housing 12, and a lock-up 11 secured on the dielectric housing 12. The dielectric housing 12 comprises a bottom portion 120, a first sidewall 121 and an opposed second sidewall 122 extending from the bottom portion 120. There is a recess 126 in first and second sidewalls 121, 122 respectively. The lock-up 11 comprises a base portion 110 and a first and a second arm 111, 112 extending from the base portion 110 toward the same direction. There is a first barb 114 on the outer side of the first arm 111 corresponding to the position of the recess 126 in the first sidewall 121 and there is a second barb 115 on the outer side of the second arm 112 corresponding to the position of the recess 126 in the second side wall 122.
The conductive contact 13 comprises body section 131, a pair of symmetrical contacting sections 132 extending from two opposed sides of the body section 131, and a solder section 1321 extending from the body section 131 for electrically connecting to the conductive section (not shown) of the LCD circuit board 3. The conductive contact 13 is secured on the bottom portion 120 of the dielectric housing 12 with the pair of contacting sections 132 located between the first and second sidewalls 121, 122.
When mounting the backlight 2 to the socket connector 1, the conductive portion 20 of the backlight 2 is inserted into the place between the pair of contacting section 132. The lock-up 11 is insert into the place between the first and second sidewalls 121, 122. The barbs 114, 115 on the first and second arms 111, 112 are secured in the recess 126 of the first and second sidewall 121, 122. At the same time, the first and second arms 111, 112 compress the pair of contacting sections 132 of conductive contact 13 toward each other, so the contacting sections 132 is tightly holding the conductive portion 20 of the backlight 2.
The lock-up 11 must be drawn out from the dielectric housing 12 and open the contacting section 132 of the conductive contact 13 before the backlight 2 is dismounted. During the operation, the lock-up 11 blocks the operator's sight, the operator must rely on the sense of hand to judge the position, so the operation is not simple enough.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.